stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Khnum
Unlike most Goa'uld, who are generally megalomaniacal and obsessed with total domination, Khnum can be fairly pragmatic and methodical. While certainly no friend of Earth, Khnum is mostly concerned with strengthening his hold on the territory he already controls, while other Goa'uld will often haphazardly waste resources trying to conquer the entire galaxy. Khnum is also often fairly willing to negotiate with Earth (as opposed to other System Lords which view all humans as just livestock) and achieve a diplomatic solution more or less co-existent with the Tau'ri, twice assisting them in their campaigns against other System Lords when their own forces were insufficient to the task at hand. Like many other Goa'uld, however, Khnum does generally seem to believe his own propaganda (unlike Ba'al, who privately acknowledged the falsehood of this claim and was rather flippant about it). Still, Khnum rarely asserts this fact, even when questioned, or endeavor to force others to acknowledge it (as opposed to Apophis and Sokar, who were rather self-obsessed with their status as "gods"). Unlike other Goa'uld, who might agree to an alliance with the Tau'ri to achieve an immediate goal and then turn against them when the time is right, Khnum is generally shown to keep his word and stick to their agreement. A feature of the goa'uld Khnum is the use of armor from Jaffa in golden version, before he knows examples of Heru'ur and Apophis. Rise and Fall Freed from the captivity of stasis Canopic in 2008 after the death of Ra for the work of the Tau'ri, Khnum quickly became ruler of the planet for a few years Khenem remaining hidden from the rest of the empire consolidating its military strength and remaining independent. With the return of Anubis and the ensuing war which broke out in the empire Goa'uld, Khnum has captured one of Anubis' Ha'tak MK II managed to rework it and produce the Class Khenem. Remained hidden and buried temporarily the Stargate to prevent the arrival of Priori Orii, Khnum has continued to consolidate its power starting around 2010 to expand its dominance to other planets and getting in touch with other goa'uld including Atlas, Quetesh and Atum. With this began a fruitful partnership that soon led him to the Lord of the election system. As System Lord, the rise and the military and political power of Khnum have become one of the consequences of the new balance in the galaxy. Although they are in direct conflict with some goa'uld including Selvans and especially Atlas, Khnum was able to create a vast empire that reached a maximum of 19 planets. While allying with Atlas and other goa'uld uring the wars that erupted against common enemies like Malecathi, the Vanir and finally the same Anubis, Khnum has always maintained its own identity that led him to be identified as a sovereign goa'uld old-fashioned. At the height of his power, the advent of two Goa'uld and their alliance with Atlas led to an open war between the System Lords and Atlas, Emperor Goa'uld. The fall of Khnum was the consequence of the defeat of the planets above Tuat and Edfu. Following Khnum was imprisoned on the Station Heliopolis and judged by Atlas. Stripped of the title of System Lord, Khnum was imprisoned in the Pegasus galaxy soon after. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:Goa'uld Renegades